Total Drama Cartoon Network
by loob88
Summary: All of the more "modern" cartoon network characters are booked up on a trip to Mukawila Island! They will have to face mutant tikis, angry squirrels and oh, I can't go on...
1. Chapter 1

MEET THE CONTESTANTS:

Chowder

Mung Daal

Dexter

Dee Dee

Johnny Test

Susan Test

Mary Test

Ben Tennyson

Gwen Tennyson

Finn

Jake

Lumpy Space Princess

Gumball

Darwin

**Hi guys! I was inspired to write this fanfic by all my fave characters from cartoon network. Read and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The boat stopped at the dock and a small blue cat with the word "Gumball" emblazoned in pink on his black T-shirt got off first, followed by a fish-boy with exactly the same T-shirt as Gumball except for the word "Darwin" emblazoned on. They stood on the boardwalk as the others got off. There was a brown-haired boy with a strange watch, followed by a girl who appeared to be related to him, a chef and his apprentice, twins and their flame-haired brother, a scientist and his big sister, a boy, his pet dog and a princess who appeared to be a pink cloud. Gumball and Darwin were surprised at the amount of people who had turned up. Suddenly, there was a blast from a loudspeaker.

"Attention Campers! I am your host, Grim. Can all of you report to the Recreation Room so you can get to know each other?" The host boomed. There was a flurry as the campers dragged their suitcases into a small building on the sand. It was then that they realised their life would change forever.

"Alright, can I have all of your names?" Grim asked.

"Mary Test."

"Susan Test."

"Johnny Test."

"Dexter."

"Dee Dee."

"Gumball Watterson."

"Darwin Watterson."

"Chowder."

"Mung Daal."

"Ben Tennyson."

"Gwen Tennyson."

"Finn."

"Jake."

"Lumpy Space Princess." They all announced, one by one.

"Good, good. Now, I wanna know why ya all came here." Grim smiled.

"My doofus cousin Ben roped me into it." Sighed Gwen.

"I thought it would be fun." Ben shrugged half-heartedly.

"We love adventures!" Yelled Finn and Jake in unison.

"Well, you see, Turtle Princess and I were having a mahoosive fallout, and Brad the vulture got involved, and-" Lumpy Space Princess began a lengthy and annoying tale, but was cut off by Gumball and Darwin.

"We saw the advert on TV and we were short on dollars, so we wanted to win the $1000000 prize. That, and our dad was trying to send us to boarding school after we got expelled from Elmore High." Gumball and Darwin smiled together.

"I wanted to win so I could get the funds for a new science experiment, but Dee Dee tagged along. Dumb girl." Dexter growled.

"I wanted to go away on holiday!" Dee Dee giggled.

"I wanted to buy some more utensils for the kitchen." Mung explained.

"I wanted to buy more food!" Chowder squealed, tucking into an egg and tomato sandwich.

"I...am lazy." Johnny shrugged, yawning.

"We're trying to fund a science project!" Susan and Mary grinned.

"Good. Now, today we are going to reveal your team names and give you one challenge. Can Chowder, Mung, Gumball, Darwin, Finn, Jake and Lumpy Space Princess sit on the left side of the room, and can Susan, Mary, Johnny, Dexter, Dee Dee, Ben and Gwen sit on the right side? Oh, and on each side, there will be one envelope. Open the envelope for your team name!" Grim yelled. The competitors scuttled to the sides of the room they were on, and tentatively opened the envelopes.

"The grey pigeons..." Chowder whispered to the others.

"The sugar plum fairies?" Johnny Test gasped in horror. Grim just sat there, winking. It would be great fun, winding up these campers...


	3. Chapter 3

The camera whirled and whirled until there was a clear shot of Gumball and Darwin. They were trudging up a sandy hill, trying to find the Grey Pigeons hut. The other team members were just behind.

_Chowder's confessional: I wanna go home. I haven't seen any food in ages! I wish I had never applied for the show and stayed at home with Truffles and Schnitzel. _

"Come on, Chowder!" Mung smiled.

"No, Mung! I am thirsty and hungry! What's a guy supposed to do? Eat himself away?" Chowder hissed.

"Fine." Mung sighed, pulling a giant roast ham from his backpack. He knew there would be situations where Chowder got really hungry, so he had packed four thousand tons of food. He wasn't sure if the producers allowed it, so he smuggled it in.

Meanwhile, the Sugar Plum Fairies were reclining in their hut. Inside, there was a vending machine which dispensed drinks for free, a huge set of bunk-beds and walls painted in Aztec-style. Johnny sipped his coca-cola and relaxed on his bed, the top bunk. Underneath was Ben. Outside, Dexter was having a nap on the hammock and Dee Dee was building sandcastles with Gwen. It was perfect.

Back at the Grey Pigeons hut, the campers were settling in. The Grey Pigeons were staying in a hut that made the hut of the Sugar Plum Fairies seem like a Saxon pig-poo house. A shark head hung from the blue walls, the beds were silk-lined, there were no less than 25 hammocks outside, and there were fourteen vending machines and food makers. Chowder looked around, before diving onto the top bunk of a bed. Looking down, he saw that he was sharing a bunk bed with Mung, the person who was training him up to be a master chef. The others were lazily eating and drinking to their heart's content. Chowder couldn't wait to get into the action. Bounding over to one of the food makers, he managed to create a giant steak. Sinking his teeth into it, Chowder ate like a ravenous animal.

"Dude, what is up with that kid?" Jake asked.

"He always acts like this when he sees food. He loves the stuff." Mung explained, almost apologetically.

_Mung's confessional: Typical Chowder. Embarassing me in front of the other campers. Next thing you know he'll be getting the boot._


	4. Chapter 4

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

It was early in the morning, and pale sunlight was filtering through the windows of the Grey Pigeons hut. It woke up Chowder, who immediately made himself pancakes with the food maker. He wolfed down 25 of them, before making another 100 and eating them with ease.

"Chowder..." Mung sighed, seeing his apprentice eat his little face out. There was a guttural growl and Lumpy Space Princess got up.

"Why do I have to be disturbed by that purple weirdo?" She snapped, removing her sleep mask and getting some coffee from the vending machine. All of a sudden, an announcement crackled through the loudspeaker at the top of the hut.

"Can all campers make their way to the recreation room at 10:30 precisely?" Grim boomed. Lumpy Space Princess sighed and rolled over onto her back. It was only 6:30, so she would be ok for some time. Chowder hissed at being disturbed from his eating, made some more pancakes and waddled outside to eat them in peace. Chowder could see the sunrise, and thought it reminded him of maple syrup. He turned to face his hut, where it appeared that somebody had turned the radio up.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can't break through_

_There's no talking to you_

_It's so sad that you're leaving_

_It takes time to believe it_

_But after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one, oh_

Chowder heard the song and thought of Marmalade, the girl he had left behind for Total Drama Island. Suddenly, the radio channel flicked over to a totally different one.

_Every night I remember that evening_

_The way you looked when you said you were leaving_

_The way you cried as you turned to walk away_

The radio channel flipped again.

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn_

_To love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your troubles_

_Don't be afraid_

_Girl let me help_

**All song credits go to Ne-yo for Let Me Love you, Cher for Believe and Scouting for girls for This ain't a love song.**


End file.
